Barragan Luisenbarn
Barragan Luisenbarn(バラガン・ルイゼンバーン, Baragan Ruizenbān)-jest Arrancaru oraz segunda (2) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena.Sprawiając,że jest drugim najsilniejszym Arrancaru lub Hollow pod dowódctwem Aizena ustepując tylko Starkowi. Wygląd Z wyglądu najstarszy członek Espady.Pozostałości jego maski to coś w rodzaju korony.Posiada także dużą bliznę na lewej stronie twarzy przechodzącą przez jego oko.Na dodatek jest najniższym członkiem Espady.Gdy Halibel I Stark ujawniają swoje numery w Espadzie wiadomo że Barragan jest 2 Espada. Osobowość Mało mówi,odzywa się tylko kiedy trzeba.Jest arogancki i chce za wszelką cenę dowieści swojej wyższości nad innymi.Posiada umiejętności dowódcze oraz analityczne szybko odszukując pilary chroniące prawdziwe Karakura.Gdy Aizen,Ichimaru i Tousen zostali uwięzieni Barragan przejmuje dowodzenie.Jego Fraccion wyciągają spod płachty tron a Espada na nim siada.Dyskutuje z Halibel i Starkiem o swoim dowództwie i mówi żeby lepiej nie mieli z tym żadnych problemów. Historia Najpierw pojawia się na zebraniu Espady by przedyskutować pojawienie się intruzów.Razem z innymi członkami komentuje ich wtargnięcie mówiąc, że myślał iż będzie to ktoś silniejszy a okazuje się, że to dzieciaki.Po tym jak Espada dowiaduje się że Aaroniero zginął Barragan mówi że zginął taką beznadziejną śmiercią. Nastepnie pojawia się przy ataku Aizena na Karakura razem ze swoimi Fraccion oraz Halibel i Starkiem by walczyć z Kapitanami Soul Society.Gdy Aizen,Ichimaru i Tousen zostali uwięzieni Barragan przejmuje dowodzenie.Jego Fraccion wyciągają spod płachty tron a Espada na nim siada.Dyskutuje z Halibel i Starkiem o swoim dowództwie i mówi żeby lepiej nie mieli z tym żadnych problemów.Rozkazuje swoim Fraccion odnalezienie czterech filarów które pozwalają że Karakura Town jest w Soul Society a oni są we fałszywym mieście.Uważa że jeśli zniszczy te filary to prawdziwe Karakura wróci na swoje miejce i w nim będzie toczyć się walka.Gdy jego Fraccion znaleźli to miejsce Findor jeden członek Fraccion stwarza portale dla hollowów by zniszczyły te filary.Na co Generał Yamamoto Genryuusai mówi że są głupcami i obstawił te filary silnymi shinigami by je chronili.Są to Hisagi,Kira, Ikkaku i Yumichika.Następnie rozkazał swoim czterem Fraccion walczyć z shinigami, którzy chronią filary.Jeden z jego Fraccion pokonuje Ikkaku Madarame i niszczy przy tym filar ale radość nie trwa długo,ponieważ zostaje zabity przez kapitana Sajina Komamurę.Nastepnie gdy wszyscy jego podwładni którzy zostali wysłani by zniszczyć filary zostali pokonani Barragan jest wściekły, wstaje z tronu a jego pozostali dwaj Fraccion starają się go uspokoić mówiąc, że się nimi zajmą.Po czym obok nich pojawiają się kapitan 2 dywizji Soi Fon razem ze swoim porucznkiem Marechiyo Omaedą.Jeden z Fraccion Barragana usmiechnął się na co Soi Fon mówi,że załatwi to nawet jeśli nie będą ze sobą rozmawiać.Po czym zaczeła się walka.Barragan rozkazuje swoim Fraccion by zajeli się przeciwnikami i dodaje że powinni być martwi.Ostrzega swoich Fraccion by go nie zawiedli i że chce w geście triumfu chce przejść się po scieżce z krwi swoich przeciwników.Następnie Barragan jest rozwścieczony faktem że wszyscy jego Fraccion zostali zabici wstaje z tronu by walczyc z Soi Fon.Gdy Halibel I Stark ujawniają swoje numery w Espadzie wiadomo że Barragan jest 2 Espada. Moce i Umiejętności Barragan jest segunda (2) Espada w armii Aizena.Znaczy to,że jest drugim najsilniejszym ze wszystkich Arrancaru lub Hollow pod dowództwem Aizena ustępując tylko Starkowi. Zanpakutō *'Resurrección' Skeleton Emperor Fracción Jego Fraccion składa się z sześciu arrancarów.Wszyscy oprócz jednego przybierają zwierzęcą formę po uwolnieniu zanpakutō. Pō(ポウ)-Jeden z sześciu Fraccion drugiego Espady Barragana.Pierwszy raz pojawia sie gdy razem z Barraganem i innymi Arrancarami oraz Espada przygotowuje się do walki z Gotei 13.Wraz z dwoma innymi Fraccion wyciąga spod peleryny tron na którym zasiada Barragan.Najwyższy pośród Fraccion Barragana razem z innymi zostaje wysłany by walczyć z ochroniarzami pilarów.Dociera na miejsce i szykuje się do walki z Ikkaku Madarame od którego jest dwa razy wyższy.Pokonuje Ikkaku lecz nastepnie ginie szybko zabity przez Bankai kapitana Sajina Komamury. Charlotte Cuuhlhourne(シャルロッテ・クールホーン)-Jeden z sześciu Fraccion Barragana.Zostaje wysłany do walki z shinigami.Dociera na miejsce i przygotowuje się do walki z Yumichiką.Jego przeciwnik zamyka oczy mówiąc że nie będzie patrzył na brzydkie rzeczy na co Charlotte uderza go.potem razem zderzają się zanpakutou i wyzywając się zaczynają walkę.Można powierdzieć że Charlotte jest odpowiednikiem Yumichiki w Hueco Mundo.Jest wysoki umięśniony oraz zachowuje się jak kobieta prawdopodobnie homoseksualistą.W walce ma lekka przewage nad swoim przeciwnikiem lecz Yumichika go pokonuje wysysając z niego energie duchową. Avirama Redder(アビラマ・レッダー Abirama Reddā)-Jeden z szesciu Fraccion drugiego Espady Barragana.Pierwszy raz pojawia sie gdy razem z Barraganem i innymi Arrancarami oraz Espada przygotowuje się do walki z Gotei 13.wraz z dwoma innymi Fraccion wyciąga spod peleryny tron na którym zasiada Barragan.Potem razem z innymi zostaje wysłany by walczyć z czterema shinigami którzy chronią pilarów.Gdy dotarł na miejsce zaczoł krzyczeć że będzie kopać,bić i zabije swojego przeciwnika.Niestety Izuru Kia zabija go przy pomocy swoje zanpakuto. Findor Carias(フィンドール・キャリアスだ Findōru Kyariasu)-Jeden z członków Fraccion Barragana.Pojawia się wraz z innymi arrancarami w Karakura by walczyć z Gotei 13.Na rozkaz Barragana otwiera przejścia z Hueco Mundo by hollowy mogły zniszczyć cztery pilary dzięki którym prawdziwe Karakura jest Soul Society.Razem z innymi zostaje wysłany by zabić shinigami którzy strzegą czterech pilarów.Dociera na miejsce i pyta się Hisagiego jaką ma rangę i po odpowiedzi że porucznik mówi że będzie walczył na poziomie porucznika.Jego wlka była całkiem wyrównana do momentu gdy Shuhei uwolnił swój zanpakuto o czym został zabity. Ggio Vega(ジオ＝ヴェガ Jio Vega)-Jeden z sześciu Fraccion drugiego Espady Barragana.Pierwszy raz pojawia sie gdy razem z Barraganem i innymi Arrancarami oraz Espada przygotowuje się do walki z Gotei 13.Razem z dwoma innymi Fraccion wyciąga spod peleryny tron na którym zasiada Barragan.Następnie zostaje przy jego boku gdy czwórka innych oddala się by walczyś z shinigami którzy strzegą pilarów.Gdy walki sie zakończyły Gotei 13 zaczeła wreszcie działać i gdy on i inny Fraccion Barragana starali sie go uspokoic mówiąc że zaraz się nimi zajmą niedaleko nich pojawili się Soi Fon i Marechiyo Omaeda.On się uśmiechnoł i po krótkiej rozmowie Soi Fon mówi że go wykończy po czym oboje zaczeli walke.Następnie gini zabity przez zanpakuto Soi Fon. Unnamed Fracción-Jeden z szóstki Fraccion Barragana gdy jesgo koledzy przegrali walkę o pilary a Shinigami zaczeli naprawde atakować wygląda na to że będzie walczył z porucznikiem Marechiyo Omaedą.Barragan rozkazuje swoim Fraccion by zajeli się przeciwnikami i dodaje że powinni być martwi.Ostrzega swoich Fraccion by go nie zawiedli i że chce w geście triumfu przejść się po scieżce zkrwi swoich przeciwników.Nastepnie krzyczy do swoich Fraccion.Na co Fraccion jednym głosem również odpowiadają.Arrancar walczy z porucznikiem 2 dywizji Marechiyo Omaedą.przegrywa lecz Omaeda go nie zdołał zabic.Lecz ginie od kamienia jakiego rzucił Ggio od siły swojego uwolnienia zanpakuto. Trivia *Jest nazwany od Luis Barragan Meksykańskiego architekta. Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada